The Collector
by Tazflyer
Summary: When a Psycotic Naturalist "saves" Nosedive and Chameleon from danger, the Ducks and the Saurians must team up to rescue them from the Savior. Please R
1. The Rescue

**Hi I know you guys are gonna kill me but this one came up. That's probably why you haven't read any of my side mighty duck fan fics cause you want to know what happens in KOM but I assure you I will have the next chapter posted ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and also the character Dr. Sevarious from the show Gargoyles.**

The Collector

Act 1: The Rescue

A door opens as a figure walks inside. Walking over to her desk she turns on the light to reveal pictures of various creatures to some they may just be mere photos of people in cosplay from a convention but to her they were real live creatures some created by a geneticist others were various tabloid clip outs of a very famous hockey team. Her hand passes over them to her tape recorder as she starts her monologue.

"_August 19th__, 2000. The time is 3:13 pm Pacific Standard Time. It has been two weeks since my acquisition of my latest rescue and she seems to have adjusted to her new surroundings after three attempts to leave the island. She finally understands that I'm only providing her a safe environment from those who wish to harm her. This poor creature was a product of my dear uncle Dr. Anton Sevarious who is sadly misguided in thinking he is god by mutating humans into these creatures. Thus far his earlier creations have eluted me and have gone underground. But this new creation is quite beautiful even without wings. Until the others resurface I'll focus my efforts on creatures close to home, starting with him as soon as I have him the others will follow to be a part of paradise then I'll go back to finding others. End log" _

At the pond

"_Dive what were you thinking back there?" _said a very angry Wildwing

"_Let's see I was thinking about breaking the tie between us and the Barracudas before time ran out."_

"_We had a play for that Dive."_

"_Well the play sucked, they had us blocked at every turn. It was either we win the game or risk losing in overtime cause the last play you had us do wore us out the second period."_

"_Are you saying I can't come up with good plays lil bro?"_

"_Don't get it twisted big bro, you have good plays but these two just didn't work."_

"_Maybe I should leave the play making up to you then."_

"_I didn't say that. But the least you could do is say thanks for winning the game."_

"_You want me to thank you for pulling a stunt like that."_

"_You know what never mind it seems like no matter what I do to try to contribute to this team it always blows up in my face anyway."_

Nosedive leaves the elevator and goes to his room and lock the door and shuts on his music knowing Wildwing would come by to bother him later.

'_It's not fair, why does wing always think that I'm trying to show off all the time? I think about the team too_, _It's not my fault that I'm the youngest and that people always pay attention to me. *scoffs* whatever.'_

Nosedive dozes off to the sounds of Android Lust.

Wildwing and the rest of the team were in the living room when Phil walks in with a brochure and his cell phone.

"_Uh oh Here comes Phil, he's got paper and his phone._" said Duke

"_Hey Boobies, have I got a deal for you."_

"_Whatever it is Phil, No" _said Wildwing

"_What'da mean no, you haven't heard the deal yet."_

"_Phil we just go done with a tiring hockey game we are not doing any publicity stunts." _said Mallory

"_Actually it's not for you, it for Nosedive. a very famous fashion designer wants him to pose for his new line of teen fashion on Friday . Where is he?"_

"_In his room blowing off steam." said _Wildwing bluntly

"_Well I'll go tell him the deal." _said Phil walking off

"_You don't think he'll really agree to that do you?" _asked Tanya

"_Why not, we all know how he likes to show off." _said Wing

"_Maybe you're being a little too hard on him Wing" _said Duke _"After all he was right, we didn't have enough energy for overtime he did the right thing."_

This made Wildwing think '_Maybe Duke's right' _*sighs* "_I'll talk to him later"_

Phil went to Nosedives room and heard music.

"_Nosedive, babe have I got a deal for you." _

Phil walks in to find Nosedive wasn't there.

"_Hmm I wonder where he went?"_

A black van arrives in town driving along the streets at the wheel a robotic driver and in the passenger side is the young woman from the island.

"_4:45pm Pacific Standard Time. I have just arrived in Anaheim California In pursuit of my next rescue, no sightings as of yet but I feel I am close._

_End log."_

At Captain Comics

"_Whoa that's sounds harsh dude." said thrash_

"_I know there's a lot of things I do on that team that go unnoticed. I mean I know I get into trouble a lot and I end up getting hurt sometimes but that shouldn't cover up that fact that I do give it my all in everything."_

"_Don't worry Dive I'm sure the other appreciate all that you do, they just don't come right out and say it. _Said Mookie

"_Yeah I guess your right."_

_*_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep*

"_That would be trouble calling, Yeah?_

"_Dive we've got trouble, teleportation energy downtown meet us there." _said Wildwing over his com

"_I gotta go guys I'll talk to ya later." _

"_Later man" _said Thrash

The Migrator speeds pass the black van that was parked on the side as it turns left. The black van creeps forward to find the Migrator had stopped and the fight was already underway.

The young woman and her robotic driver got out and went to a spot where they can survey a chance to make their "rescue" it was then Nosedive arrived on the scene. "_There he is Otto get ready."_

"_Gee Bro glad you could make it."_ said Wing

Nosedive rolled his eyes and started firing on the Saurians.

More hunter drones showed up and caused the ducks to scatter making it a perfect moment.

"_Now Otto" _

The robot aimed a small gun at Nosedive and fired. A little dart hit is right shoulder just under the armor plate.

"Aah" Nosedive grabbed his arm and looked over to where the dart came from, he saw two figures that were getting blurry as the serum took effect almost immediately. With all the confusion of the battle no one noticed Nosedive stumbling over to a wall and falling over into the arms of a robot causing the dart to fall off and his puck blaster to clatter on the ground. Chameleon who was over near by but was knocked out when Siege got flung by Grin. The young woman decided to take him as well and had he robot load him into the van with Nosedive. With both rescuees in the van they left the scene just as the Saurians fled and the rest of the drones were destroyed.

"Great job team lets head back." said Wildwing when he looked around he didn't see Nosedive only the duck cycle he came in on.

"_Where's Nosedive?"_

"_You don't think the Saurians took him do you?" _said Tanya

"_Looks like it." _said Duke

"_Over Here" _said Mallory

Everyone joined her to see her holding Nosedive's puck blaster.

"_Oh No" _Wildwing whispered

_Tanya noticed a dart on the ground and picked it up "I'll analyze this back at my lab."_

"_What good will that do?" _said Wildwing

"_If I can find the base for this tranquilizer we'll know where they've taken him."_

On the Raptor

"_Another failed mission." _said Siege rubbing his shoulder

"_I knew it wouldn't work but no one listens to me." _said Wrath

Draganus walked in and noticed Chameleon was not with them.

"_Where's Chameleon?_

"_We thought he teleported with us, He must have been captured by the ducks." _

"_I don't care what you have to do but get him back before he reveals anything about the raptor."_

"_We're on it." _said Siege and with that they teleported out of the raptor to save chameleon.

At the Docks

The black van was already loaded and the boat was sailing away from the docks.

"_5:00 pm Pacific Standard Time, I have rescued not only the flocks duckling which they had so carelessly placed in danger but also and injured lizard as well and am now on my way back to utopia. End log_"

**End of Act 1 enter Commercials here and stay tuned to Act 2: The Island and then Act 3: The Rescue from the Savior**


	2. The Island

Hey guys want to thank those who have read my stories and given reviews they been a good shaping tool for my stories. I'm gonna continue but I won't know if these stories need to be worked on if you don't review just don't burn me. Little tid bit I trying an episode format with this one as we all know there's at least three commercial breaks in a half hour show, now on to Act 2.

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and also the character Dr. Sevarious from the show Gargoyles.**

The Collector

Act 2: The Island

At the Pond

The team was in Tanya's lab while she was at her Blood analyzer machine to figure out the mix that was inside the dart found next to their missing teammate's puck blaster.

"_So that's it." _she said after 5 mins

"_What's it?" _asked Wildwing

"_The stuff in the dart. It's a mix of animal tranquilizer, a liquid sedative similar to that which is used in hospitals and a strong muscle relaxer." _

"_Why all that just to take someone." _said Duke

"_Who ever took him wanted to be sure that even if Nosedive had came to during transport they wouldn't have any trouble."_

"_Wouldn't a mix like that be dangerous for someone of Nosedive's size." _asked Mallory

"_Not necessarily, if the right amounts were mixed, it would be strong enough to take out someone Grin's size."_

"_We all know the Saurians took him. We just need to know where." _said Wildwing

"_I don't know about that, they wouldn't use a dart, one or two hunter drones could take him easily and that would of given him a chance to call out for help." _said Tanya

Just then Drake 1's alarm went off.

"_There's a perimeter breach near the rink with teleportation activity" _said Mallory

The Ducks raced to the rink with puck blasters drawn when they got there the see Siege and Wraith and two drones at the entrance way to the rink.

"_Alright you Lounge Lizards where's Nosedive?"_

"_The Brat? We don't have him, now just had over Chameleon and we won't blast ya." _Said Siege

"_We don't have Chameleon." _said Mallory

Both sides were about to go at it when grin finally had enough of the negative energy.

"_ENOUGH!"_

Everyone stopped at Grin's sudden outburst

"_It is clear that they do not have our little friend and we do not have theirs so it appears that Tanya is correct about someone else being responsible for their disappearances. "_

"_Who would want to take them?" _asked Wraith

"_You'd be surprised of what people are capable of." _said Wildwing

The ducks left the Saurians and headed towards the locker room.

"_Perhaps…we can form a temporary truce to find them I wouldn't want to invoke Lord Draganus wrath if we return without Chameleon."_

With a wary look to his team Wildwing agreed.

"_Under one condition, until their found one slip up from you and we take you down or send you back to your lord, got it?"_

"_Very well" _

"_Good"_ The Ducks and the Saurians went down the ducks headquarters.

On The Island

In a glass enclosure a certain duck is just regaining consciousness to find himself in a large nest wearing strange clothes.

*groans* _"What is going on? Where am I?"_

"_So your finally awake." _he hears a female voice say

He turns to see what looked like a human but she had white fur and blackish gray stripes and the head of a feline and raven black hair and was wearing a teal leotard with purple trim and belt with gauntlets to match, her hair was held down by a metallic teal head piece with a purple stone dangling from the center on her forehead.

"_What is this place? I'm positive it's not the raptor."_

"_You're on the Island of Utopia owned by the great Olivia Von Lictenstamp self-proclaimed naturalist." _said the catwoman

"_So I take it she's the one who brought me here, where they any other ducks with me."_

"_No just you, but I saw a strange green lizard unloaded with you he's in the next bubble over."_

Nosedive looked to his right and saw Chameleon still out draped on a tree limb and his enclosure decorated much like a Chameleons natural home. Then he looked around his enclosure and saw his enclosure decorated by guesstimation on what a male teenage alien duck's room would look like, though a little off on some things the rest was spot on. Hockey posters on the wall, a giant nest near one of the walls, a bookshelf with quite a selection of his favorite comics and mangas, and an area to watch TV and movies.

"_Someone went out of their way to make sure I feel comfortable about being kidnapped."_

"_Not kidnapped, rescued." _said the catwoman

"_Rescued?"_

"_Yeah, she saw you were in a dangerous situation so you were rescued." _

"_By drugging and kidnapping me, if this is her idea of rescuing I hate to see her idea of kidnapping. __Name's Nosedive by the way, didn't catch your name."_

"_Didn't throw it. But it was Erin McKnight,"_

"_Was?"_

"_Yeah, I wasn't born like this, I was human until an animal rights riot at Chicago University two months ago._

"_What happened?"_

_Some weirdo of a geneticist was in Chicago testing on animals so my activist group protested the lab while I was getting a petition together to shut the lab down when I came back a few college trouble makers turned our peaceful protest into a riot and the labs security came out with what i thought were bean bag guns and shot a few students including me. We were brought inside before the police got there and broke it up. They arrested the trouble makers and were told that the ones shot where brought to the hospital."_

"_When I woke up I saw my friends were now half cat, half human. From what I could gather we had become test subjects for a new serum that would turn us into Feline Hybrids without wings meaning he's done this before but the others have wings. We managed to escape a few days later when we were being moved to a new lab, the weird thing was we could shoot electricity from our hands because of the Electric Eel DNA in the serum. To keep from getting caught we split up, I made my way out of Chicago and found an abandoned building outside of town to hide in."_

"_How Did you end up here?"_

"_I was scavenging for food near a bakery when I got hit with a dart and collapsed. __When I came to I though I was caught by Sevarious but a young woman was outside my enclosure. She explained to me that she brought me here to protect me." _

_*_Flashback*

"_Where…where am I?"_

"_You're in Utopia."_

Erin turned around to find a young brown haired woman standing there

"_Who are you? Are you working for Sevarious?"_

_"Heavens no I'm not working for my uncle, he's crazy."_

"_And you're not?"_

"_Yes and as far as my name it's Olivia Von Lictenstamp." _

"_Why did you kidnap me?"_

"_I brought you here to keep you safe from the people that would harm you. Now you have had a long journey and must be tired so I'll let you rest until dinner." _

She pressed a button on a wall that released a purple gas after coughing for a minute Erin fell silent and Olivia walked away.

*End Flashback*

"_So if your not Erin anymore what do you call yourself?"_

"_I looked at myself and I saw that my fur pattern is that of an Egyptian Mao, so I thought it would be fitting to call myself Bast."_

"_Bast?"_

"_One of the Egyptian Cat goddess. The Mao's were said to be messengers of Bast." _

"_That's cool." _

"_So what's your story, Nosedive?"_

"_Call me Dive, everyone else does."_

"_Ok"_

"_Well, we had a game today or was it yesterday? What day is it any way?"_

"_Wednesday, you were brought in around 12:30 this morning" _

"_Ah, well I got into argument with my brother over how I won the game. He always thinks that I'm just a show off I was thinking about winning the game so we won't have to go into overtime cause we didn't have the energy for it. As a matter a fact they're always treat me like a little kid. I'm 17 going on 18 in a few months I'm practically an adult. I've done a lot of things to contribute to the team but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun while I'm doing it. Does that make me immature__?"_

"_I don't think so, there are some 20 something year olds that still act like their shoe size instead of their age but it helps sometimes. I mean I like a good comic book or a dirty joke now and then."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah not all college students hit the books 24/7."_

"_Thanks" _

*Groans*

"_Looks like your friends waking up."_

"_Trust me, We are not friends."_

"_What the heck's going on here?" _Chameleon say standing up "_You had something to do with this didn't ya. "_

"_Oh yeah, like I had nothing better to do then to have myself and you kidnapped during a fight."_

"_Don't get smart with me bird-brain."_

*scoffs* "_If I got smart with you Chameleon how would you know."_

Chameleon picks up a rock and throws it up against the glass which activated a purple gas from the vents.

"_Way to go lizard lips, You just activated the Knockout gas." _said Bast

Everyone started coughing, Nosedive backed up to the center of his enclosure then collapsed _'Wildwing help me' _he called out mentally before slipping into unconsciousness.

At the pond

Wildwing was pacing as Tanya was at Drake 1 typing away to try and locate Nosedives Com when a call came in.

"_Hello, oh Detective Maza how are you?" _Said Tanya

"_I fine and you?_

"_We have a little, you know crisis r-right now."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Nosedive is missing?"_

"_How?" _

"_While fighting against the saurians"_

"_Any clues?"_

"_Just a dart with a mix of animal tranquilizer, hospital sedative and muscle relaxer." _

"_That's strange."_

"_Hold on detective let me put you on speaker, now what's strange? _

"_I'm investigating four strange abductions right now each one with the same MO. According to the reports two assailants are present they fire something at the victim and carries them to a black van. Thankfully we've got blood samples from each dart and found out that these people are 4 of six students that went missing from a Chicago University after a student riot 2 months ago." _

"_Who are they?" _asked Mallory

_Let's see here, Ah here we go :_

**Christopher Montamagny, age 19, Sophomore- Criminal justice **

**Alexa Porto, Age 18, Freshman-English lit**

**Joseph Draico, age 20, Freshman-A Psychology student**

**Emily Roswell, Age 19, Sophomore -A Astrophysics Student**_. _

_The other two that are still missing are _**Michael Ecru, Age 21, Senior- Also Criminal Justice student, and Erin McKnight, Age 19 Senior-An Egyptology Student**_**.**__ All were part of an animal activist group protesting a lab that was testing on animals a couple a trouble starters turned the protest into a riot and they went missing, no one's heard from them since_."

"_I have a feeling that these disappearances and Nosedive's are connected. We'll keep looking, if we have any leads we'll let you know." _Said Tanya

With that Detective Maza hung up.

_So what now? _Asked Mallory

"_There was a security camera near the area where we were if I can get the data off of that we might be able to get a plate number on that van." _

"_Get on it Tanya, Nosedive's counting on us." _said Wildwing

"_This has got to be the dumbest idea we ever had teaming up with the ducks." _said Siege

"_You want to go back to draganus and tell him we can't find Chameleon be my guest." _said Wraith

"_Never mind."_

End of act 2

**Sorry it was a little long but it was nessicary to get the back story of Bast in there so now you know. Stay tuned for Act 3**


	3. Rescued from the Savior

**Hey guys this is it the final act in the episode The Collector. Thanks for the reviews from those who read recently, that's very encouraging. Now on to act three.**

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and also the character Dr. Sevarious from the show Gargoyles.**

The Collector

Act: 3 Rescued from the savior

On the Island in a different area

Nosedive, Bast and the Chameleon awaken to be in a grassy outdoor enclosure with a few other cat-like creatures.

"_Whoa, I guess these are your friends from Chicago." _said Nosedive

One of the creatures came forward he was tan with a young lions mane and head wearing something like Talons(gargoyles) outfit but in Metallic black with steel colored trim.

"_Chris?" _asked Bast

"_It's Leo now, after the constellation."_

"_And your birth sign." _

"_The rest of our friends are here as well."_

He stepped aside and revealed the others. One sported white fur like Bast but instead of stripes she had spots on her and was wearing a leotard and accessories similar to hers but it was Cerulean Blue and Metallic Orchid.

"_I take it your not Alexa anymore."_

"_Nope it's Malaya. Short for The Himalaya's where you can find the Snow Leopard."_

"_Clever, and you are?" _Bast asked referring to a lioness Hybrid with similar clothes but in Midnight Blue and Metallic Magenta

"_Just call me Emily for now, haven't figured out a name for myself yet, roomie."_

"_Well since we were like sisters how about Sekhmet the sister of Bast and fellow goddess of cats ."_

"_Sekhmet?"_

"_She had the face of a female lion ."_

"_Oh. OK Sekhmet it is."_

"_Leave it to the Egyptologist to come of with a name like that."_Bast turned around to see a Lynx hybrid wearing a Metallic green sleeveless shirt and Navy Blue brief like shorts

"_Joe!"_

"_Actually it's Mace short for the country of Macedonia where The Lynx is the top cat."_

"_Nice and here I thought you were gonna use Lynx-O."_

"_Hey, I like the Thunder Cats as much as the next comic book geek but I don't want an infringement suit on my hands."_

"_True, what happened to Mike? Did he come with you?"_

"_I don't know, we all parted ways after we hit jersey, Sekh and I headed up toward Canada but were captured in New York City."_

"_So were we but we were heading towards Albany" _said Malaya referring to herself and Leo

"_Mike headed west towards Cali after we left Chi-town that's all we know" _said Mace

"_That's too bad."_

"_Wait that's a good thing." _said Nosedive walking up to the group

*Gasp* _"Oh my god, can it be that I'm looking at Nosedive Flashblade of the Mighty Ducks?" _said Sekhmet completely in fan girl mode

"_Yes and calm down Sekhmet your drooling."_

"_Op sorry, is just that I'm a big fan and that you would be here of all places you just caught me by surprise that's all."_

"_I'm a prisoner here as well I just brought in early this morning. Along with him" _They saw chameleon on the floor just as he started to come to.

*Groans_* What's going on…how did I get out here? You again"_

"_Calm down Mr. Happy or we'll be gassed again." _said Bast

"_OK , I'll chill just until Siege and Wraith set here then we'll all take a little trip to the Raptor." _

"_Say's who" _said Nosedive

"_Say's me" _he morphs into a strong man

"_There's six of us verses one of you I don't think you'll get us too far, besides how are you gonna contact them whoever brought us here has your com as well as mine."_

Seeing the little error in his plan Chameleon morphs back to his original self.

"_How is Michael not being here good?" _said Leo

"_If we can find some way to contact him he can get help."_

"_He's right but unfortunately we don't know where he is or what help he can get, I mean he's not human anymore." _said Sekhmet

"_Let assume he made it to California, we can have him go to my team." _

"_That's gotta be the dumbest idea I ever heard." _said Chameleon

"_You got a better idea chameleon." _

"_No" _

"_Then shut up till you can come up with one."_

"_Well it's nice to see everyone is getting along."_

Everyone stopped and looked around to find the mysterious voice to fid that a screen had appeared out of the ceiling and a young woman appeared.

"_Everybody meet Olivia von Lictenstamp, our "Rescuer_" said Bast

"_Rescuer, you mean kidnapper" _said Sekh

"_Sarcasm is still a foreign language to you isn't it."_

"_I am not a kidnapper. Each of you was brought here to be protected from those that would harm you or place you in danger." _explained Olivia

"_Like you're your uncle Dr. Sevarious." _

"_Wait, Dr. Sevarious is her uncle? I can see the resemblance in psychotic traits." _said Mace

"_Call it what you will but in time you'll see my vision." _screen cuts off

"_She definitely got a screw loose." _said Nosedive

"_We must get out of here."_ said Malaya

"_Any ideas?" _asked Leo

"_Our only chance is to get in touch with Nosedive's team or Mike." _said Bast

"_How?" _asked Sekhmet

"_My com" _said Nosedive

"_Or get to the communications room." _said Mace

"_You know where it is?"_

_Yeah I came to while I was being brought to this room and saw what looked like a com room." _

"_You think you can lead us to it?"_

"_Yeah but some of us are gonna have to be the distraction." _

"_Leave that to us." _said Leo with Sekhmet and Malaya behind him agreeing

"_Great now all we need is the right moment."_

"_Hey what about me? _Said Chameleon

"_For once your shape shifting can come in handy you can help in keeping the robots distracted while we get help."_

"_No Problem."_

Just then Otto and two others came in to escort everyone back to their rooms.

Everyone walked out in single file with Leo behind Chameleon. When they neared the Communications room Leo stepped on Chameleons tail causing him to fall over.

"_Watch where your stepping you overgrown house cat."_

"_What was that slime ball?"_

"_You heard me." _when the robots came to stop the potential fight Nosedive, Bast and Mace snuck off.

"You must calm down, no need to fight." said Otto and the other robots

Leo and the others sprung into action and started attacking the robots to buy Nosedive Mace and Bast time.

Mace led Nosedive and Bast to the communications room to try to get in touch with their friend.

"You have Mike's cell number?" asked Nosedive

"Here it is." She dialed the number on the keys and heard ringing from the speaker and waited for him to pick up.

On land

A lone figure walks along the streets of Anaheim wearing a trench coat and a back pack when his cell phone goes off.

*TLC Girl Talk plays as ring tone signaling Erin is calling*

"_Erin?" _

"_Listen carefully Mike I need you to do something for me."_

"_What is it?"_

"_First off where are you?"_

"_Anaheim"_

"_Good I need you to go to the pond and tell the mighty ducks that your friend is being held on an island. His com has been jammed but you can trace this call to a communications room on the island." _

"_This is gonna sound outlandish."_

"_I Know it sounds totally out of this world but please your our only chance to get help." _

"_Alright and by the way my name is not Michael anymore it's Juba, I'll explain it later I'll go to the pond right now, give me 5-10 mins then call back ."_

"_Ok, juba please hurry I don't think the others can hold them much longer." _

"_OK" *hangs up*_

Mace stood by the door to make sure that no one was coming when Bast hung up Nosedive walked over to her.

"_What's up?"_

"_He's in Anaheim and is heading to the pond now. He said give him 5-10 mins."_

"_Let's hope the others last that long." _said Nosedive

Pond Headquarters

Tanya was looking over the footage from the security camera in the area that Nosedive was last seen and saw how he was taken.

"They sure move fast." said Mallory "Almost with military precision."

"There's a good look at the young woman coming up and the vans plate." said Tanya

When the footage showed her face drake 1 captured it and kept playing until the van pulled away and showed the plate number.

"Got it. Now we can run both images to find out who she is and if she's wanted by anyone."

Rink side

Juba came into the stadium on a mission: To get help for his friends. He saw Phil pacing around and figured he would be the person to start off with.

When Phil saw him he had one thing on his mind : how much money he could make off of him if he signed a contract.

"_Hi what can I do for you?" _

"_Please I need your assistance, your teams friend is in danger I know where he is please I need to speak to the ducks."_

_Wait if this is about Nosedive then come on, I'll take you right to them. Then afterwards maybe your interested in a sports contract, I can make you big."_

Juba looked at him strangely then followed him to the headquarters down below.

Downstairs

Drake 1 has the young woman's picture with a file next to her from a hospital.

"_Olivia von Lictenstamp, Granddaughter of Baron von Lictenstamp and niece of a Dr. Anton Sevarious : a Genetics, According to this she suffers from Dementia which causes delusions and hallucinations." _said Tanya

"_According to this she claims to be a naturalist put on this earth to help the creatures that cannot see the dangers that present themselves and wants to move them to her island so they can be safe." _read Duke.

"_We need to know where that island is." _said Wildwing

Just then Drake 1's alarm goes off.

"_Someone's accessed the elevator and is coming down here." _said Mallory

Everyone trained there weapons at the door waiting for it to open.

When it did Phil stepped out with Juba. _"Hold it guys you need to here this."_

Juba stepped forward and started to explain everything. Then he pulled out his phone and waited for Bast to call.

On the Island's Com room

"_It's been six minutes I'm calling." _said Bast she dials Juba's number

"Erin?"

"_Juba did you make it?"_

"_Yes I'm here with them now."_

"_Have them trace this call." _

"_They're tracing it now." _

Mace was happy she got through but also on edge cause he heard nothing outside the door.

"_Guy's you hear that?"_

Bast and Nosedive stopped and listened. "_No I don't hear anything." _said Nosedive

"_Exactly, that means Leo and the others were overpowered and those tin cans will be head our way."_

"_Juba tell them to hurry we don't have that much time."_

"_They have your location and we're on our way."_

Just then the door busted open and the Otto bots started going after Nosedive Bast and Mace. The Ducks and Saurians heard the commotion over Juba's Cell phone as they got into the Aerowing and was flying towards the island, then the signal cut off.

"_Hold on you guys, we're coming." _said Juba

"_I have the coordinates locked in." _said Tanya

Wildwing punched the engines to get there.

A few minutes later the Nosedive and the others were regaining consciousness back in their enclosures.

Nosedive got up out of his nest and got a look at himself to survey his bruises and finally got a look at what he was wearing. A White long sleeve shirt and black vest with green hockey designs on it with matching Gauntlets, Black pants and a thin sliver head band not to mention a few bruises he received from fight the robots. "_For a naturalist she certainly has her way of protecting us." _said Nosedive. Just then the server robot came to the enclosure and was about to enter with Nosedives food. _"I gotta time this right." _the robot entered and set the tray down. Nosedive took the skates off the wall and threw them like a bolo at the robot and disoriented it and Nosedive took off out of the enclosure and shut it trapping the robot inside. _"Gotta work fast before more show up." _he goes to the other enclosures and opens them and starts waking the others up then helping them out then they would help the others and so on. As soon as the others were out they headed towards the exit as the escape alarm sounds.

Outside the castle

The Aerowing lands and the ducks and saurians head up the castle step along with Juba with intents on rescuing them as they hear the alarm going off inside.

"_Looks like the party got started without us." _said Duke

"_Well lets crash it then." _said Mallory

Inside the captives make it to the castle doors but soon blue vapors started coming from the vents and everyone started coughing. This time the mutates used the electricity in their claws to keep the smoke away from them as much as possible.

Without anyone noticing someone had grabbed Nosedive covered his beak and dragged him off. Outside the ducks saw smoke filling up the area from the window.

"_We gotta get them out." _said Mallory

"_Step back." _said Wildwing and shot the door leaving a nice sized hole and started bringing them out. Seeing the different mutates come out Wildwing knew there was gonna be a lot of explaining to do but the first thing that crossed his mind was that Nosedive wasn't amongst them nor did they notice Chameleon teleport out with Siege and Wraith.

"_Where's Nosedive?"_

"_He was with us wasn't he? I mean he got us out of our enclosures." _said Leo

"_Oh no, she must have got him." _said Malaya

"_We have to find him_." said Wildwing

"_Allow me_." said Bast she cleared her nose with water then she and wing went inside to his enclosure and picked up his scent.

"_I got it, they went this way with him." _Bast ran off with Wildwing behind her following Nosedive's scent.

On the side of the castle near clearing Olivia and a semi conscious Nosedive was fleeing from the area.

"_What are you doing?" _Nosedive asked

"_I cannot allow them to take you from me."_

"_They're my friends."_

"_They'll put you in danger again."_

"_That's what your doing right now?"_

"_No I'm trying to save you."_

"_I'm not some defenseless animal, I can take care of myself. You're taking my away from my team, my family and that's wrong. You're hurting me."_

Olivia fell to her knees and started crying softly. "_That's what they said too."_

"_Who?"_

"_The doctors, they said that I do more harm than good."_

"_You need help Olivia let us save you."_

"_Nosedive!!" _

"_I'm over here. I'm fine _*groans* _for the most part."_

Wildwing and Bast came into the clearing and saw that Nosedive was fine but Bast saw a injection gun near him 'No she's going to…'

Olivia hugged Nosedive and injected him with the gun. Nosedive pulled back but the serum was already in him. "_What did you do ?"_

"_I'm sorry but I'm not going back." _she pushes Nosedive away from the cliff and jumps letting Nosedive collapse in the ground. Wildwing and Bast rushed forward and peered over the edge but didn't see her.

After a quick sweep of the canyon floor with the mask Wildwing picked up Nosedive and with Bast headed back to the others and left.

Back at the pond Mallory reported to Detective Maza that Nosedive and the missing students where found but Olivia was no where to be found. Meanwhile Bast, Leo, Malaya, Mace and Sekhmet had a nice little reunion with Juba and explained everything to the ducks all except Nosedive. Wildwing went over to his sleeping form as Tanya was checking him over.

"_How is he?"_

"_He'll be fine, he should be fully awake after 2-3 days that gun had 3 times the regular amount thankfully because of his high metabolism it didn't kill him." _Wildwing took Nosedive's hand into his gloved one and squeezed it.

"_Sleep well little bro."_

Everyone left the room so he could sleep.

A few days later Nosedive was declared well enough by Tanya to leave the infirmary much to his delight more importantly he wanted to say good bye to his new friends.

"_So where will you guys go now." _asked Wildwing

"_I don't know, maybe we'll stay around Cali for awhile. What do you guys think?"_

"_Sounds good to me, Me too, Me too." _

"_Looks like everyone's in." _

"_Where will you live?" _Asked Duke

"_My family owns a warehouse not that far out of the city so we'll be around." _said Sekhmet

"_Alright we'll see you then, now get going before our money loving manager comes back with contracts for you guys." said Mallory _

"_Take care everyone." _said Juba

"_Take care_" said Nosedive

And with that the cat clan left the ducks.

"_By the way Juba where does that name come from?" _asked Tanya

"_It comes from Acinoyx Jubatus the cheetahs binomial name."_

"_Oh thank you."_

End

Meanwhile on the raptor

"_It is wonderful to have you back Chameleon." _

"_Really boss?"_

"_Really, __**NOW GET BACK TO WORK ON FINDING ME THOSE CRYSTALS**_."

"_Yes boss."_

And there you have it another fic bites the dust. Roll credits and copyrights blah blah blah and fade into black. Hope you enjoy this like the others see ya around.


End file.
